


Where I Belong

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is depressed, Sans is sexy af, Skeletons with dicks because why the hell not?, Suicide Attempt, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never fit in anywhere in the surface, not at all. You realized you never would and decided the world would be better without you and you'd be better without it. You traveled to Mount. Ebbot to go on with these plans. What happened was not part of it at all. With so many friends and a punny lover, it's time you realize this is where you belong. Where you've belonged all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's finally over... or is it?

**Warning, this story may be triggering to some people.**

All of your pain was finally coming to an end. You were tired of your painful life. You didn't fit in here. You knew that all too well. All of those kids who told you to go jump off a bridge, all of those kids repeating those hurtful words over and over...You're surprised you've even lived this long! You weren't sad, and you were far from happy, you didn't know what you were feeling. A strange mixture of emotions. Pain, anger, agony, numbness.. You didn't even know anymore. But whatever you felt, it was going to end today.

You walked up the tall mountain, the only one in your area. Mt. Ebbot. It was fabled that the entrance to where the monsters, that supposedly lived underground, were; this is the fabled Barrier. But it didn't only serve that purpose, a few people have jumped down from here and have never been seen again; this mountain would be perfect for suicide. It was tall and had a cliff at the end of it that made it unique.

You, however, did not believe the tales of these monsters. Most didn't anyways. The older kids at school always told you that it was only a folktale when you were in third grade or so. You wish you were back in the days, you were a naive child that was so innocent to the world. You went to school with a beaming smile and had friends. Now you were a college student who was too pathetic to manage to keep a single friend.

You reached the end of the mountain, the breeze making your hair sway in the wind. You looked down the huge cliff that lay before you; you've finally made it. But was it worth it? You had so much potential that you could've used. You could've saved lives, built amazing things, cured cancer... But there was no going back now. You would only die in the end anyways.

You decided to make this quick and possibly painful. You closed your eyes, held your breath, and gracefully jumped off of the ledge. You smiled as tears ran down your face. It was finally over. All of the pain and suffering, it was gone now. The stress was now lifted off of your shoulders. You suddenly felt weightless as you fell down. And then, everything faded to a comfortable black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up in a bed of flowers that must've cushioned your fall. You groaned as you suddenly felt a pounding in your head. Why couldn't you have just died? I mean, there had to be a very slim chance of surviving that kind of impact! You know you should be thanking the stars you're alive but at the same time you're mentally cursing everything that you are.

You gasped as a flower appeared in front of you. It had six yellow petals and a wide smile that seemed strained. He looked tired but carefree in a way. He was very brightly colored, it hurt your eyes which probably had eyebags under them by now. The flower's eyes darted back and forth before landing on you. His strained smile grew wider as he broke the silence.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He greeted smoothly as if he had done the same greeting many times before. "You're new down here, aren'tcha? Someone outta teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!"

"H-Hi Flowey, I'm (Y-Y/N)," You managed to stutter out, still emotionally weak.

"What a nice name!" He complimented before continuing. "This, right here is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong! How? Why, by LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don'tcha? Down here, love is shared through with little white 'friendliness pellets'! Catch as many as you can!"

You were confused for a second before looking at a green heart shape with black and purple blotches on it, it seemed that there were the pellets coming towards it. Despite your suspicions, you headed towards them anyways. You suddenly felt a sharp pain shock your body, you would've gasped but you remained numb anyways. Afterwards, you very drained, panting for breath.

"Hehehe!" The flower laughed sadistically. "You _idiot_! In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed! Who would pass up an opportunity like this? DIE."

Yes, you were kind of shocked but you couldn't afford to care anymore. Your goal of coming here was to die, so why not take the opportunity to? You headed towards them again, much to Flowey's surprise. He gasped softly as he continued.

"Why aren't you screaming or something?!" He sounded annoyed. Why?

"Well, honestly… I don't care. I jumped down here to die so why don't I do it now if that failed?" You rambled, gasping when the projectiles stopped.

"Y-You... I-I can't..." He said, his eyes reflecting sorrow.

"W-What?" You were shocked. Why would he spare you?

"I c-can't kill you. Y-You look so sad and..." He said, looking towards the ground.

"FLOWEY LOOK OUT!" You screamed as a fireball hurled towards him, but he was too late, getting burnt by it. He scrambled under the dirt, probably appearing somewhere else.

"W-Why'd you do that?" You asked the air before a goat creature appeared.

The goat had soft white fur, a purple dress with symbols on it, and beautiful orchid colored eyes. She looked very caring, very motherly. She looked kind of sad for attacking the flower but she probably didn't know the situation. You forgave her in your head, even if she did burn the flower, she might've had a good reason.

"What a terrible creature! Torturing such a poor, innocent youth," She said softly. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins and most of the children that fall down here. Come with me, my child, I will help you recover from the damage done. I'm glad I came in time, I'll explain everything when we arrive to my home."

"I'm (Y/N)," You told her nervously. "T-Thanks for helping me!"

"Oh, it's no problem, my child," She said, flattered by your appreciation.

She lead you to a room with purple walls and a few plants here and there. This must be the entrance of the ruins. Her eyes darted to a puzzle before she spoke up.

"I would educate you of the operations of the ruins, but it is dangerous to right now and I am eager to show you my home, innocent one," Toriel said in a cheerful tone of voice. "But worry not, I will educate you another time when there are more puzzles available."

After a while of walking, you arrived at a tidy house deep within the ruins. It was a purple brick house that had leaves on either side of the house and a tall door. You two walked into the house, the warmth of the air in there surrounded you.

The house had a basement, two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Toriel lead you into the extremely clean kitchen where there was a delicious smelling pie. It smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon.

"Sorry if it is a tad too warm in here, I was baking a pie for a friend, I guess you can have some too!" Toriel said with a smile as she cut the pie into five slices and served you one on a plate. "I normally make snail pie, but this friend lives in the coldness of Snowdin so I thought I'd bake them a surprise!"

"They'll appreciate it!" You said with a cheeky grin that showed your dimples as she walked down the basement with their slice.

She was down there for a few minutes. You tried to make out the chatter downstairs, but you could only make out the sound of Toriel laughing along with a deep voice before she appeared in the kitchen again. She sat down in front of you and ate some pie too.

"Would you like me to tell you the tale of our people?" Toriel asked as you nodded. "Well, long ago, when I was a little kid, the humans and monsters ruled over the Earth together. But one day, they started a war. The humans won, even with our magic abilities to combat them with. They sealed us under here with a magic spell that we can only break through with a human soul. But the king has way more than he needs and wants one more. That is why everyone is so eager to attack you, my child."

"I-I think you monsters are actually nicer than humans," You said as Toriel beamed at you.

"Thank you!" She said.

"You're welcome" You said as you finished off your pie. "Toriel, I'm sleepy, is there anywhere I can sleep? I-I hope I'm not invading or anything.."

"Oh of course you aren't! I actually like having someone around here! Here, follow me, I have an extra room!" She said, leading you down the hallway and into a medium-sized room.

The room had pink walls, a dresser, a nightstand, and a perfect sized bed to fit you. You sat down on the bed, Toriel sitting beside you.

"I've had this room prepared for quite a while now in case anyone showed up," Toriel explained. "Make yourself at home, now. Goodnight, my child. In the morning we'll make a special breakfast for the two of us!"

And with that, she left. Leaving you alone with your thoughts. You were somehow alive, or were you just in a coma? You pinched yourself to make sure. You realized you are real. This is real. You decided you shouldn't overthink things before you closed your eyes and gave into the droopiness of your eyes, falling into a soft, quiet sleep.

 


	2. Escaping the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Toriel and get to know her better, but something calls you to explore outside of the ruins. You exit the ruins and meet a skeleton who you take a liking to.

You woke up from a good night's sleep, which was rare to you considering all of the restless nights you had ninety-nine percent of the time. You got up from the bed and walked into the hallway. You smelled sausage, eggs, and bacon coming from the kitchen. You followed the delicious aroma and found Toriel serving two plates of it, putting the extras in a container in the refrigerator.

"Oh, awake already, my child?" Toriel greeted with a huge grin. "Your plate is right here!" 

"Thank you!" You said before sitting down.

"You know, I'm really happy to have you here. I mean, if you're an old lady isolated in the Ruins you're bound to be lonely," Toriel said sadly. "Well, I do have one friend but he lives in Snowdin and works at a sentry post. We don't talk much since he is always with his brother."

"Who is he?" You asked as you ate some eggs.

"Oh, nobody... We don't know each other's names anyway..." Toriel said as she rushed over to put her dish in the sink and sat back down.

You two just sat there and talked as you ate the rest of your breakfast. Toriel mainly talked about her plans and recipes. You told her about life on the surface, which you thought might be interesting to monsters considering they've lived underground for as long they can remember. Toriel was patient and caring, it was like she was the mother you never had. 

"Well now," Toriel began as she put your dish away. "Follow me, my child. I will educate you in the processes of the underground."

You followed her for a few minutes and finally stopped at an area with a training dummy. The dummy was grey and made out of fabric and stuffing. It had buttons for eyes and no arms.

"This is a training dummy," Toriel explained. "It will resemble a monster. Monsters are looking for human souls so while you are in the Ruins, a monster may approach you. In case this happens, you will need to know what to do if it does. Practice talking to the dummy."

"Um.. Hi… dummy…" You began awkwardly. "How's the weather today?"

The dummy just sat there intimidatingly. hkhk "Very good, my child! You are very good!"

Toriel cheered as she lead you to the next room. The next room was purple like the rest of the ruins, but it had an abundance of puzzles. There were huge levers and challenging spikes. You figured that Toriel had set these up to train with.

"These are puzzles," Toriel said, pointing to the levers and spikes. "Monsters set up puzzles as a common practice in order to capture humans. I set these up for training purposes, so don't worry about being captured. Flip the labeled levers and then the spikes will be triggered to disappear."

You walked over to a large label that had arrows pointed at it and pulled it down. It was heavier than you expected so you had to use a lot of your strength to get it down. As soon as it was down, you heard a clicking noise and the spikes were gone. Toriel lead you into the next room.

"Hmm… this puzzle wasn't planned to be here..." Toriel said, scratching her chin. "Here, take my hand."

It was a puzzle of spikes across a wide area. It seemed timing based, so Toriel grabbed your hand and walked at the precise time that the spikes disappeared and reappeared. You were anxious as she lead you through the puzzle, worried about spikes coming up when they weren't supposed to. When you were at the end, you were done with your basic training. 

"There, you are done with your training!" Toriel said. "I must go run some errands, you can go wherever you like but do not wander far from my house. Do you have a cellphone?"

You pulled out your cellphone to answer her question. She grabbed it and put in her number. She added it as a contact. You decided to change her name on it to "Mom" with a cheeky grin. 

"I will see you later, my child!" She said as she walked away, probably to the store.

You decided to explore the Ruins. Maybe it would help with your helplessness right now. You walked for a while before stumbling upon a ghost that was in your path. They were saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly. How strange. "Could you please move?" You asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh.. sorry," It explained. "I'm Napstablook, I'm sorry for being in your way.."

"It's fine, really," You said with a reassuring smile.

"I just made things awkward..." It said with a frown. "I'll just go now…"

You waved at him, but he probably didn't see you. You always strived to keep everybody happier than you are. They deserve the happiness since you took it for granted when you had it. You got bored, so you decided to walk home. You sat on your bed as you texted Toriel. You tried to text people from the surface as well, but it didn't pick up. Why did you even bother? It was ten more minutes before Toriel got home with a handful of groceries. She sat them on the counter as she put them up neatly where they belonged.

"Sorry for being gone for so long," She apologized.

"It's fine," You said.

You really wanted to get out of the Ruins. It wasn't that you didn't like it, you just wanted to explore. Or maybe you were just greedy. You hoped you weren't. Toriel seemed to have sensed your expression.

"Is there something wrong, my child? Is there anything you wish to tell me?" She asked worriedly.

"Well…" You decided to be at least half-honest. "Is there any way to go... home?"

"But this is your home," She said.

"I just really want to go explore out of the Ruins," You admitted finally.

"My child, I can't allow you to escape from here!" She said with a frown. "I know it sounds strict, but it's for your own protection. If you did, Asgore would take your soul!"

Toriel gave it a moment's thought as you gave her a sad look. You felt terrible. You had a good home here. Why couldn't you just stay? This lonely woman had taken you in and sheltered you when she could've just left you to die out there. But there was something calling you towards leaving, but you just couldn't put your finger on what it was…

"My child, you're right," She said defeatedly. "I've thought about it very thoroughly and I don't think it would be fair for you to spend your life down here. You may leave, but please, do not let Asgore succeed in his plan. That is my only wish."

She lead you down the stairs to a cold, dark room. The room was dimly lit and felt very small. It was eerily unsettling for some reason. Your footsteps echoed in the halls of the room as the both of you walked down a long hallway and ended up in front of a very large door.

"This is the exit of the Ruins," She said, hugging you tightly before letting you free. "You may go now. Goodbye, my child. Please do not forget what I've taught you."

She unlocked the door and held it open for you. You waved goodbye before walking away, the door closing behind you. You were suddenly in a cold, snowy area with a lot of trees. You continued walking before freezing when you heard a twig snap behind you. You looked and there was nobody that could've caused it. You continued walking nervously as you felt sweat starting to form on your forehead. You heard footsteps behind you, crunching in the snow. You froze in shock in front of a gate.

"human. don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand," You heard a deep voice say.

Reluctantly, you turned around to see a skeleton. He was wearing a blue jacket with fur on his hoodie, basketball shorts, and house slippers. He looked pretty relaxed a he held his hand out to you. You slowly reached your shaking hand out to him, shaking. You gasped as you heard a 'pffffft' noise erupt from his hand, face turning red.

"hehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! it's always funny!" He said with a grin. "the name's sans by the way, sans the skeleton!"

"I-I'm (Y/N)," You said stuttering because of nervousness and the low temperature.

"you look pretty cold," He said as he noticed your shivering form. "here, you can borrow my jacket. but don't try to… _jack it._ "

You giggled softly as he placed the jacket on you. It was big on you, but it was really warm and the fur was soft. But for some reason, it smelled like old ketchup. You brushed that off and ignored it.

"i'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but i don't really care about capturing anyone." Sans explained. "but my brother, papyrus, he obsesses over human hunting! he wants to be in the royal guard so bad that he waited at the head of the royal guard's door all night. she let him into training out of pity."

"Hehehe.." You giggled softly.

"anyways, you look cold. follow me to our house, you look like you're freezing out here!" Sans said. His cheekbones were tinted blue. Why? You decided to ask someone what it meant later.


End file.
